Julien
by Gwenwed
Summary: Sous le coup d'une envie irrépressible, j'ai écrit cette petite one-shot sur l'une de mes bandes-dessinées favorites... Ça m'a fait plaisir, j'espère qu'à vous aussi!


Auteur : Gwenwed  
  
Base : Cette modeste fanfiction s'appuie sur les merveilleuses bandes dessinées d'Algésiras : la série _Candélabres_. Si vous ne connaissez pas encore, je vous conseille fortement de vous procurer les trois tomes déjà parus le plus vite possible.  
  
Titre : Je ne suis pas doué pour les titres J'ai donc décidé d'appeler cette brève one-shot par le nom qui y revient le plus souvent.  
  
Résumé : Un court instant de l'épisode que Paul n'a pas encore abordé avec Liam J'ai écrit d'une traite, sans réfléchir, l'absence d'information à ce sujet me permettant une totale liberté. Je n'ai voulu émettre aucune théorie, simplement écrire une histoire comme elle me venait Vous verrez bien ;).  
  
____________________  
____________________  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
« Julien.»  
  
L'homme en noir lève la tête.  
  
« Qu'y a-t-il, Paul?»  
  
Une main se pose sur son front. Une main petite, froide. Ce n'est pas la main de Julien.  
  
« Il délire», dit l'infirmière à voix basse. « Cette fièvre n'en finit pas.»  
  
« Mes jambes»  
  
Son murmure est à peine audible. Entre ses paupières mi-closes, Paul devine la silhouette sombre auprès de lui.  
  
« Julien» gémit-il. « Mes jambes, Julien Où sont mes jambes»  
  
« Doucement, jeune homme.» Puis, à l'autre infirmière : « Allez chercher le médecin de garde, je crois qu'il faut augmenter les calmants.»  
  
Paul veut porter sa main à ses yeux pour en chasser ce voile qui obscurcit sa vue, mais elle est devenue lourde, si lourde Elle retombe mollement sur la couverture.  
  
Il sent sa cuisse sous paume. Mais sa cuisse, elle, ne sent rien.  
  
Un frisson parcourt l'échine de Paul, si violent qu'on dirait une convulsion.  
  
« Calme-toi, Paul.»  
  
« Julien, c'est toi?»  
  
Paul s'apaise un peu.  
  
« S'il vous plaît, monsieur Klarheit», dit l'infirmière. « Vous devez vous reposer.»  
  
« Ju Julien» se lamente Paul en secouant la tête; puis, criant presque : « Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de mes jambes, Julien?»  
  
Il est pris d'une douloureuse quinte de toux.  
  
Sa tête roule sur l'oreiller.  
  
« Ah, vous voilà, docteur. Il s'est réveillé depuis quelques minutes Il est toujours fiévreux et il tient des propos incohérents.»  
  
« Allons, voyons voir cela. Monsieur Klarheit, c'est cela? Savez-vous où vous êtes, jeune homme?»  
  
« Et mes jambes» souffle Paul. « Où sont-elles?»  
  
Une larme vacille au coin de son il.  
  
« Elles sont là, bien sûr. Toutes les deux.» Et, comme pour lui-même : « C'est plutôt pour votre colonne que je m'inquiète»  
  
« Je ne pense pas que ce soit le moment de lui parler, docteur»  
  
« Nous ferons le point demain. En attendant, comment vous sentez-vous, monsieur Klarheit? Vous souffrez?»  
  
« J'aimerais bien»  
  
Mais il n'a pas mal.  
  
Enfin, si, à la tête.  
  
Comme si on lui comprimait le crâne dans un étau.  
  
« Nous allons tout de même refaire une petit test de perception, qu'en dites-vous?»  
  
« Je Laissez-moi Julien»  
  
« Il n'y a pas de Julien ici», dit l'infirmière.  
  
« Laisse-toi faire, Paul.»  
  
« Pourquoi Pourquoi chuchotes-tu, Julien? Ils ne peuvent pas t'entendre»  
  
« Vous voyez, docteur; il divague.»  
  
La chaise racle le sol. Le médecin s'assoit.  
  
« Sentez-vous quelque chose?»  
  
« N Non»  
  
« Et là?»  
  
« Non»  
  
Et là non plus, ni là, et là, pas plus.  
  
Soudain, une piqûre sur sa hanche.  
  
« Ah!»  
  
« Oui? Vous avez senti?»  
  
« Mmh»  
  
Il a chaud. Terriblement chaud.  
  
Il éprouve la peur absurde que son corps brûlant ne finisse par enflammer les draps.  
  
« Docteur, vous croyez vraiment qu'il est en état de subir le test correctement? Peut-être qu'avec du repos»  
  
« J'aimerais le croire. Malheureusement, les examens ne sont pas bons.»  
  
Une main se pose sur la sienne. Une main dans un gant en latex.  
  
« Que faites-vous dans le vie, jeune homme?»  
  
Je vole. Sur un oiseau de feu.  
  
« Je danse»  
  
« Oh. Je vois.»  
  
« Non»  
  
Bien sûr qu'il ne voit pas.  
  
« Allez-vous-en»  
  
Julien.  
  
« Faites le nécessaire pour qu'il se détende. Inutile de l'abrutir de calmants, il est épuisé. Je pense qu'il va falloir Venez.»  
  
Des chuchotements à l'autre bout de la pièce.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, Julien?»  
  
« Tu as eu un accident, Paul.»  
  
« Tu sais Tu sais très bien que c'est faux! C'est toi qui»  
  
Il tousse encore.  
  
« Il faut que tu dormes, maintenant.»  
  
« Mais mes jambes»  
  
« Pas besoin d'elles pour cela.»  
  
Un sanglot s'échappe de la gorge sèche de Paul.  
  
« Je t'ai fait confiance Quand tu m'as dit de me lever, je me suis levé J'ai marché J'ai dansé Tu ne peux pas reprendre ce que tu m'as donné»  
  
« Tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis, Paul.»  
  
« Pourquoi chuchotes-tu?»  
  
« Tu délires. Tu as besoin de dormir.»  
  
Paul laisse échapper un rire bref et rauque.  
  
« C'est ça Je délire Peut-être que tu n'es même pas là»  
  
« Peut-être.»  
  
Paul cligne des yeux. La silhouette noire baisse la tête dans la lumière vague. Paul pourrait la toucher, si seulement son bras était encore capable de porter sa main jusque là  
  
Il serre le poing.  
  
« Tu mens Comme toujours»  
  
Quelle chaleur. Il suffoque, humecte ses lèvres craquelées.  
  
« Je J'étouffe»  
  
« Calme-toi. C'est la fièvre. Il faut que tu récupères.»  
  
« La fièvre La fièvre Mais ne peux-tu pas me l'enlever Julien»  
  
« Je»  
  
« Embrasse-moi, Julien»  
  
Un soupir.  
  
« Allons, monsieur Klarheit, il faut vous reposer.»  
  
On lui éponge le front.  
  
« Je vais vous donner de quoi faire baisser la fièvre. Vous allez bientôt pouvoir dormir.»  
  
« Je ne veux pas Julien!»  
  
« Je vous répète qu'il n'y a pas»  
  
« Laissez-moi!»  
  
Un nouveau frisson puissant l'ébranle.  
  
Il croise ses bras devant lui, les mains sur ses épaules. Il se recroqueville, se tort vers ses jambes inertes. Sa respiration est fébrile, il tremble.  
  
« Éloigne la fièvre, Julien Embrasse-moi Je t'en supplie»  
  
« Tais-toi, pauvre fou»  
  
« Pourquoi continues-tu à chuchoter»  
  
« Je vais vous administrer un calmant, vous vous sentirez mieux ensuite.»  
  
« J'en doute»  
  
Une main le force doucement mais fermement à s'étendre de nouveau sur le dos.  
  
Il ne veut pas de toutes ces mains. Pas celles-là.  
  
« Prends-moi dans tes bras, Julien»  
  
« Je Je ne peux pas, Paul.»  
  
« Pourquoi?»  
  
Il ne répond pas.  
  
« Julien»  
  
« Arrête de prononcer ce nom»  
  
La voix semble brisée. Difficle à dire dans un murmure. Sans doute une impression. La voix de Julien ne faillit jamais.  
  
Julien.  
  
Ses longs cheveux noir corbeau et ses yeux insondables de nuit sans lune. Le drapé vaporeux de sa longue cape de ténèbres. Tout ce noir, et au milieu son visage. Blanc. L'élégance de ses traits. Ce léger sourire qui flotte, presque insaisissable sur ses lèvres, comme une flamme vacillante dans l'obscurité.  
  
Paul s'est endormi.  
  
« Oh, Paul»  
  
L'homme en noir se lève en soupirant.  
  
« Merci de m'avoir permis de rester», dit-il à l'infirmière un fois à la porte. « Je ne voulais pas le laisser seul dans cet état.»  
  
« Je comprends. Il a besoin de soutient. Il a eu un dur choc.»  
  
« Oui Moi aussi, je crois. C'est C'était un grand danseur, vous savez.» Il ferme les yeux. «Le meilleur de tous.»  
  
« Il y a encore un espoir, il faut attendre de voir si des améliorations»  
  
« Gardez vos histoires pour lui quand il se réveillera. Je ne pourrai pas être ici à son réveil.» Il fait mine de partir, puis se ravise. « Inutile de parler de ma venue il n'a pas compris.»  
  
« Pourquoi vous appelait-il sans cesse "Julien"? Vous m'avez bien dit que votre prénom était»  
  
« David, oui.»  
  
David baisse les yeux.  
  
« Je n'ai pas osé le contredire.»  
  
C'est de Julien dont il avait besoin.  
  
« Peut-être Peut-être devrait-on contacter ce Julien?»  
  
David hausse les épaules.  
  
« Probablement.»  
  
« Voulez-vous qu'on s'en occupe?»  
  
« Non.»  
  
Il ouvre la porte.  
  
« Excusez-moi, mais votre ami va nécessiter toute l'aide morale dont il disposera»  
  
« Je le sais très bien.» Il a un sourire amer. « Simplement, je vois mal comment joindre un fantôme»  
  
Il remonte le col de sa veste anthracite, sort de la pièce et referme la porte derrière lui.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
